


A Love All Their Own

by universalworst



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Delicious pringles, Other, Pringles, Pringles kink, boy rams pringles can with his massive schlong, loving consensual pringles sex, tw: potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalworst/pseuds/universalworst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura Izuru discovers love in the oddest place possible: a tube of snack food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love All Their Own

One rainy afternoon after class at Hope's Peak Academy, after all the other Super High School Levels had returned to their dorms, a quiet boy entered a nearly empty classroom, locking the door behind him.

This was Kamukura Izuru, a raven-haired boy with a dark and yearning look in his crimson red eyes, porcelain flesh, and a scar across his forehead, shadowed by his long, silky hair. (MY OC, NO STEALING!!!!)

There was one other individual waiting in the room when Kamukura arrived. The tall, toned, and lean upperclassman was sitting on a desk, playful affection obvious in his dark eyes.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Izuru-chan."

Izuru looked lustfully at the cardboard cylinder. It wasn't the red color or plastic lid that took his breath away. It wasn't even the anthropomorphic image of a potato chip with a mustache.  
No, it was what was inside the container that made his heart beat with rampant anticipation. He just wanted to peal the lid away and help himself to the crunchy goodness inside; he wanted to savor the salty flavor until saliva dripped down his chin...!

Izuru blushed! How could he be having such dirty thoughts about his senpai, the Super High School Level Snack Food? He couldn't let Pringles-sama know that he was undressing them with his mind!

The container of salty snacks smirked knowingly. Kamukura wasn't the first underclassman to fall under their enigmatic spell. "Do you have a potato in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" they teased in their sensual, crispy voice.

"G-G-Gomen'nasai, Pringles-sama!" stuttered Izuru-chan, blushing brighter as he removed a potato from his pocket and set it aside.

Pringles-sama chuckled. "Oh, Izuru-chan... I've wanted to get you alone since I first saw you post-op..."

"Y-You know about the surgery?" Izuru-chan stuttered. Izuru was nervous, but aroused.

The SHSL Snack sighed softly, smiling amorously at Kamukura. "I know many things... I can teach you, if you want..."

Within minutes, the two were a sweaty, salty mess on the floor of the classroom. Crumbs dusted Izuru's face and mouth... They even got in his hair. The canister of chips pulled the tired boy close and whispered in his ear.

"Just wait 'til you try my Barbecue variety...."


End file.
